batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane (Tom Hardy)
Bane is a mercenary allied with the League of Shadows. While being potent in physical combat and strategic planning he is also an articulate orator and effective military commander. He displays his personality predominantly through expressions in his eyes. His physique is defined by his mask which inhibits the excruciating pain that agonizes his body to bearable levels. He was portrayed by Tom Hardy in The Dark Knight Rises. Biography Early life Bane was imprisoned in The Pit, the worst prison on Earth, located within a Middle Eastern country for an unexplained crime, although Bane himself implied at one point that he was born in the prison. At some point, he took an interest in the wellbeing for the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, and aided in her escape when several of the inmates raped and killed Talia's mother. However, this selfless action resulted in the prisoners' exacting revenge by torturing and beating him to the point that he was wrapped up in bandages and paralyzed. He was eventually rescued by Ra's al Ghul and the League when Talia informed him of what happened. Bane and Talia were taken in by the League of Shadows and trained, however Bane was excommunicated for reminding Ra's of his own failure to protect his wife and for Bane's interest in Talia. However, a rumor through the intelligence agencies stated that he was expelled for being too extreme for the organization. Bane also wore a mask that pumped gas into his system to alleviate the pain from his injury within the prison. However, he ended up rejoining after Ra's died in Gotham City, a death that Batman was involved in, as well as Talia al Ghul taking control of the organization. Bane was also responsible for a coup in West Africa which brought John Daggett exclusive access to the resources there, which brought his company into prominence and led to Bane attracting the attention of the Central Intelligence Agency. ''The Dark Knight Rises Kidnapping Dr. Pavel About eight years after the Joker's attack on Gotham City, Bane deliberately allowed himself to be captured by the CIA in Uzbekistan after it became apparent that Dr. Pavel was going to try and turn him in so he could infiltrate the group and then kill them. Bane arranged for a plane of his mercenaries to tail the CIA plane whilst airborne. When the CIA agent overseeing the capture attempted to interrogate his men by pretending to throw them out of a plane and shoot them, Bane pointed out that their attempts won't work because the minions see no reason to give in when they're only pretending to throw them out of a plane before shooting them. He also tells them his entire plan up to that point, realizing that they will not survive the attack, and breaks free just as his fellow mercenaries shoot the CIA personnel without their knowledge. In addition, his mercenaries also brought in a cadaver to transfer Pavel's blood to fake the latter's death. He also had one of the soldiers stay in order to ensure they have the expected death toll, also promising the willing soldier that the fires have started. He also tells Pavel that the time for fear will come later as the latter is panicking. Partnership with Daggett Afterwards, he had several minions commence "construction projects" that were actually rigging explosives across Gotham via "explosive cement." He also recruited John Daggett, an ambitious member of Wayne Enterprises, to have Bruce Wayne forcibly removed from Wayne Enterprises by fraudulently placing Wayne Enterprises' (already low) finances to be in the red zone and make Wayne bankrupt, although he secretly intended for Talia al Ghul (adopting the alias of Miranda Tate) to become the chair of the company. Via Daggett, he also arranged for Selina Kyle to dust off Bruce Wayne's fingerprints, including his thumb, in order to sell the fraudulent bankruptcy. However, due to a phone sting regarding the location of a missing congressman, some police officers, including Commissioner James Gordon ended up stumbling upon Bane's group, the new League of Shadow's hideout. Bane likewise executed one of the soldiers delivering Gordon to him for drawing him to the place, before having the other shoot Gordon. He also retrieved a speech that was intended to expose the truth behind the events of Dent's death and give his resignation. When James Gordon ended up going down the rapid sewer waters to escape, Bane had one of his soldiers "follow" him by placing a cell phone on him and then sending him down the rapids, anticipating the likelihood that Gordon would survive falling into the rapids after the grunt made the mistake of implying that he died in the rapids. Afterwards, Bane arrived at the stock exchange to complete the plan of putting Bruce Wayne into Bankruptcy, also placing a cement truck in the way manned by one of his followers. He also took hostages in order to ensure the Police not try to attack them the way they were supposed to, before encountering Batman. Likewise, after Selina attempted to find the blank slate drive only to find the safe containing it empty, he and his followers arrived to kill her, seeing her usefulness as having been outlived. After Daggett learned that Miranda Tate was going to gain command over Wayne Enterprises and not him, he furiously confronted Bane, but was instead killed by him, the latter also echoing Batman's line to Carmine Falcone years earlier, and then his body was dumped into a dumpster. Defeating the Batman Bane arranged for Selina Kyle to trick Batman into the sewers in exchange for survival insurance. Despite Batman's efforts against Bane, Bane managed to easily overpower Batman, both due to his mask making him impervious to pain as well as his earlier training in the League of Shadows, the fight eventually cumulating in the Wayne Enterprises' weapons development section having a hole blown through and breaking Batman's back. He delivers a broken Bruce Wayne to the prison he himself was formerly imprisoned in, and stated that he won't kill him yet, as he intends to psychologically torture him with Gotham City being doomed either way with Wayne being unable to do a thing before killing him, also promising that he will kill him only after Gotham is "ashes." Afterwards, with Talia/Tate's cooperation, he took Lucius Fox, another Wayne Enterprises' employee, and Tate hostage and had Pavel modify the clean energy generator into a nuclear bomb that was gradually ticking down as well as removing the core. In addition, he also had the police lured to the hideout to be trapped, and eventually detonated the explosives laced around the city, killing hundreds of people, including Mayor Garcia. Anticipating that Gordon was still recovering at the hospital, he also sent two of his men to kill Gordon, although Gordon managed to kill them before either of them could lay a finger on him. He then brought the bomb out to the entire public, and after having Pavel explain its properties, killed him in front of everyone, also implying that he has given the detonator to a citizen who will push the button if they don't comply to his rules. In addition, in order to further ensure that no one outside of Gotham attempts to interfere, he also has one of his minions, Barsad, inform the soldiers that if they were to enter the city, they will detonate the bomb. Ruling Over Gotham After Bane returns to Gotham, he travels with his men to Blackgate Penitentiary. There he reads Gordon's planned confession, thus eliminating the validity of the Dent act, as well as of Dent's heroic persona in front of the citizens of Gotham. Afterwards, Bane orders his men to storm the prison and "liberate" the captured men, who were incarcerated under the "corrupt" laws of Gotham's elite. Bane declares martial law and proclaims that the city now belongs to the people, handing them the power of "justice" over the "corrupt" Gotham elite that had "enslaved" them. Bane's speech subsequently causes a series of riots led by Gotham's criminals and revolutionary working class members, who raid the homes of the wealthy and set-up a court (presided and authoritated by Dr. Jonathan Crane), where the rich are sentenced to choose between either death or exile (through crossing a deadly frozen river). Bane himself continues to await the bomb's detonation while observing Gotham's self-destruction. Batman's Return After Batman's return to Gotham City became apparent, he had some soldiers guard Talia al Ghul, anticipating that he'll eventually trace her down. Soon after, his mercenaries entered a massive battle with the recently freed Gotham City Police and Bane himself began to fight Batman once more. However, this time Batman fights more patiently and basing on his knowledge of Bane's weakness, he strikes Bane's mask repeatedly, damaging it and causing him agonizing pain. Bane becomes desperate and Batman manages to defeat him in combat, after which he interrogated him regarding the location of the trigger before Talia revealed herself. Talia taunts Batman about the bomb's imminent explosion and his failure to save Gotham before fixing Bane's mask and leaving him to ensure Batman survives long enough to see the bomb go off while she commands the truck containing the bomb. A vengeful Bane, however, ignores Talia's command and decides to kill Batman himself with a shotgun but is shot and presumably killed by Selina Kyle with the Bat Pod before he can execute Batman. Behind the scenes *In ''The Dark Knight Rises, the chemical drug, Venom is absent. Instead the costume designer made Bane's mask supply a type of anesthetic which was directly administered into Bane's airways. This anesthetic relieves him of any pain. *Tom Hardy has described Bane as "brutal. He's a big dude who's incredibly clinical, in the fact that he has a result-based and oriented fighting style. It's not about fighting. It's about carnage. The style is heavy-handed, heavy-footed, it's nasty. Anything from small-joint manipulation to crushing skulls, crushing rib cages, stamping on shins and knees and necks and collarbones and snapping heads off and tearing his fists through chests, ripping out spinal columns. He is a terrorist in mentality as well as brutal action." *There have been some criticisms about Hardy's voice for Bane being difficult to understand. *A controversy regarding the character ensued nearing the release of the film where several political pundits, including Conservative pundit Rush Limbaugh, believed that Bane was intended to reference Bain Capital, the name of the company 2012 Republican Presidential Candidate Mitt Romney formerly ran. It resulted in Christopher Nolan denying Bain as the inspiration, as well as Bane co-creator Charles Dixon confirming Nolan's denials, stating that Bane's overall character was in fact closer to Occupy Wall Street. Trivia *Bane's costume for the film is markedly different from his comic book counterpart who wears a Mexican wrestler's mask. In the film, his mask does not cover his full face, but rather his mouth, jaw, and his back head, with his eyes and brows clearly exposed. He also wears a military grade armored vest, with a matching pair of black combat pants complete with knee pads. He also periodically dons a brown trenchcoat. *Tom Hardy stands around 5ft9 where Christian Bale is over 6ft. Since Bane towers over Batman in height in the comics, special film techniques were used to make Hardy's stature and figure appear larger and imposing. In particular, three-inch lifts were added to Hardy's boots to make him equal in height to other tall characters. Gallery *Bane (Tom Hardy)/Gallery de:Bane_(Tom_Hardy) Category:The Dark Knight Rises Villains Category: Deceased Characters